


Selfish

by Killinger



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killinger/pseuds/Killinger
Summary: A gold goblet hit the back of Halfdan’s head as he reached the flap of the tent. He turned slowly as blonde hair fell across his face just in time to see another heavy object come hurtling towards his head. This time he was able to knock it away before it found it’s target.





	Selfish

**Paring:  Halfdan the Black x Reader  
**

**Fandom: Vikings  
**

**Warning: Rough, Halfdan being a dick.  
**

**A/N: I just finished watching the whole series about a week ago and I just have this headcanon that Halfdan would be a selfish asshole in bed until you challenge him on it.  
**

* * *

A gold goblet hit the back of Halfdan’s head as he reached the flap of the tent. He turned slowly as blonde hair fell across his face just in time to see another heavy object come hurtling towards his head. This time he was able to knock it away before it found its target.

Squinting in disbelief, he peered at the naked woman kneeling in the middle of his bed surrounded by furs. Your long hair undone from the usual braids hung low obscuring your breasts and cascaded down past your navel. Face pinched with barely contained rage you grabbed another object hurtling at Halfdan as he approached, hitting him in the shoulder.

“ Is there a reason why these treasures are being used to abuse me?“ His voice was serious, but his eyes held a glint of amusement. You turned your face petulantly away, sitting back on your haunches with a huff. He sighed reminding himself why he rarely got involved with free women and how annoyingly capricious they could be. Not 15 minutes before you were moaning his name, your lithe arms and legs holding him as he sheathed himself in your body.

He reached out a large hand capturing your chin forcing your face to meet his. You resisted and he grabbed one of your arms jerking you up towards his chest. Giving in to stop the bite of his fingers on your wrist, your eyes meet his glittering with defiance. He raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

“Let me go.”

He narrowed his eyes tightening his grip lifting you slightly causing you to wince before pushing you back against the furs. He leaned over the bed. “ I don’t think I need to repeat myself, do I? “

You scowled at him, torn between wanting slap his face and pulling him back into bed, not letting him leave until you were through with him. Your fists grabbed at the bear fur beneath you as you took a shaking breath.

“You have been coming to me every night this week, bringing me to your tent, having me every way you want, expecting me to cater to your whims, and yet you have never satisfied my desires. ” you said measuredly. Halfdan blinked. “ Your desires?”

“Yes,” you hissed rising up on your knees again. “I have yet to be satisfied by you.“ Halfdan let out a laughing scoff as he stood up adjusting his furs. “I doubt that. After all, it’s me who wears the scratches on my back as proof.”

“Proof of what? That we shared a bed together? Proof that you’ve been on top of me? Not proof that you pleased me. “ You slid off the bed, bare feet hitting the cold earth as you walked to where your dress and cloak had been hastily torn off the previous evening.

Halfdan eyed you wearily as you dressed, mulling over your words. “Do you not find me pleasing? “  

“ I do find you pleasing,” you paused “physically. It’s your selfish nature that is the problem.” Halfdan snorted shifting his weight uncomfortably on his feet. You picked up the heavy fur cloak swinging it around your shoulders. “I suggest you learn how to give as well as take. I’m not some slave or peasant you can just rut into and expect to be grateful.”

Halfdan eye’s hardened, his face flushed with growing embarrassment and annoyance at his sexual prowess was being questioned. You put on your boots in silence while Halfdan paced trying to think of a retort. “ If I displease you so much then why have you willingly been returning to my bed?” he sneered.

You stood to face him. “ Because I hoped you would change, but I see now that it’s either not possible or you are unwilling to do so.” Halfdan walked to the opening of the tent, grabbing the edge of the flap pulling it open. “ Get out. “ he hissed. “With pleasure. “ You spat back, wrapping your furs tightly around you, stepping out into the bustle of the camp.

You stood for a moment looking over your shoulder at him. He was peering at you, one eye visible. “ Not everything is a battle to be met with brutality and force.” You said simply. He pulled the flap closed angrily as you stormed off into the camp.

* * *

 

“What is going on brother, you are distracted,” Harald said looking at Halfdan as he absentmindedly shoveled food into his mouth. Halfdan had been scowling in your direction as you went along with your business pretending that nothing was wrong. He hated the way women could contain their emotions when they felt like it. He wore everything written plainly over his face which was one of the reasons he avoided relationships.

Harald followed his brother's gaze to you as you laughed with other women. “She’s probably over there laughing at me. “ Halfdan mumbled.

“What for? Haven’t you had her every night this week? “

“Yes, but she says I fuck her like a slave.“

Harald chuckled taking a swig of ale. “There is a difference between fucking a slave and a free woman, you should know this.”

“She says that I’m a selfish lover. “

“Are you, brother?”

Halfdan thought over the past couple of nights with you. A smile broke out across his face. “It is possible.” He said with a shrug.

“Well, you have a few choices in the matter, one, swear off her and go back to ravishing peasants or slaves. Two, you could kill her, but you’d most likely be punished or you could take her challenge and fuck her till she’s your wanton whore who will only cum at your command.”

They both turned their heads in your direction. You made eye contact with Harald giving him a slight nod before your gaze rested on Halfdan. Your heart quickened as you looked into his molten gaze before breaking eye contact with him, turning back to your companions. A smirk spread across your face. There was something incredibly satisfying seeing Halfdan’s usual confidence and swagger shattered.

* * *

 

Halfdan had kept his eyes on you most of the night as he weighed his options. Watching you dance with the other women, laughing and drinking. He wasn’t used being challenged by anyone, let alone a woman and as a confident man your words had bruised his ego.  He was determined to rectify the situation tonight. He couldn’t have you spreading gossip in his absence.

He finished his ale tossing the horn to the ground. He gave a nod to his brother before striding over. The group of women surrounding you parted as he came up from behind. He leaned in, beard tickling the side of your ear. “ You and I have some unfinished business to attend to.” His tone was low and slightly menacing.

You turned your head looking into his deep brown eyes, nearly black in the firelight. “Do we? “ your lips quirked in a slight, sarcastic smile. He grimaced at you wishing to wipe that condescension from your face, banish it forever one way or another.

He stood up to his full height before wrapping a large hand around your upper arm and pulling you with him. You stumbled along as he dragged you into the darkness of the forest along the edge of the camp.

You dug the heels of your boots into the soft earth protesting, but his strength was too much for you to fight back effectively. He pushed your back roughly against a tree.  “What is the meaning of this?” you spat, pushing at his heaving chest. Then he was on you,  capturing your mouth in an intense kiss. It had the same passion as the kisses you shared before but less raw aggression. He didn’t force his tongue into your mouth but waited patiently for you to open to him. For your tongue to slip over the divide to meet his. He could feel you begin to melt as you moaned leaning into him, grasping his shoulders for leverage as his hands slipped under your cloak feeling your soft curves.

A calloused hand pulled at your skirts until he slipped it under feeling the smooth flesh of your thigh, running up to the junction of your legs. You inhaled deeply as a thick finger slipped easily along your folds, arousal already flooding you. He hummed in approval, cupping you, lazily circling your clit. You let a deep throaty moan out as your head hit the bark of the tree.

Halfdan quickly covered your mouth with his. “You need to learn how to be quiet. “ He whispered in your ear as he sunk a finger deep within your coiled heat. You gasped grinding down on his hand as he lazily fucked you, he was listening to your breathing, feeling the tension rise in your body, learning you.

He slipped another finger in, pushing your face into his chest to stifle your loud moans. “This is what you want?” he breathed tangling his hand in your hair as his fingers moved in and out of you, his thumb circling your clit. You knew you were close. Your thighs were shaking as you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep you upright.

His fingers curved upward to running against your g-spot causing your whole body to quake as a powerful release swept through you. You shook around his fingers, holding him in your tight wet cunt as you gasped for air. He chuckled looking down at you. You couldn’t see his face in the darkness but could feel his breath against your cheek. You whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of you. “ That’s all it takes to silence you?” he husked low against your ear causing a fresh wave of arousal hit you.

He brought his fingers to his mouth licking them clean before he leaned in to speak again. You could smell ale, his own natural scent as well as yourself on his breath. The heady combination made you swoon, clasping your hands around his neck yanking his head down to place needy and frantic kisses.

He kissed you back with equal ferocity pulling you flush to his hard body, feeling his sizeable length press against your stomach as he ground into you.

You broke away gasping for breath, then lunged forward pushing him with all your strength backward. He took a step back trying to regain his footing on the uneven ground as you pushed him again. He stood looking confused, chest heaving in the moonlight that peaked between the bows. “What do you want woman? I can’t read your fickle mind.”

“Lay down” you commanded as you undid the clasp of your cloak, letting it drop from your shoulders. A grin spread across his face as he undid his furs, laying it on the ground. You pulled your dress up over your head walking toward him, silhouetted in moonlight. His breath was ragged as he sank to his knees pressing kisses along your stomach, your thighs, teasing your slit with his tongue. He palmed your rounded ass bringing you closer to his pliant mouth. Your hands rested on his scalp, brushing the hair out of his eyes. As good as his tongue felt against your clit you needed more. You dropped your hands to his shoulder, using a knee to nudge him back slightly. Reluctantly, he pulled away from your sex wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Sit. “ you said leaning down against his shoulders guiding him backward. He had his hands on your hips steadying you as you seated yourself in his lap. You pulled his tunic off over his head to feel the warmth of his hard body enveloping you. He moaned your name as you ground your hips down onto his still clothed prick wrapping his arms around you tightly embracing you to his chest. He had one hand buried in your hair, pulling you towards his mouth as his hips bucked up, making you hiss curses at the delicious friction between your legs.

You didn’t last long before you gave in, reaching between your two bodies uniting the lacing on his trousers. Your hand wrapped around his shaft pulling him free as he shuddered into the crook of your neck pulling you tighter to him. “Lay back” you whispered stroking his cock slowly. He groaned, releasing his hold on you and laying backward as you straddled him, slicking his cock in between your wet folds.

Halfdan grabbed your hips, bucking his hips up, trying to gain access inside your cunt, but you slapped him across the face startling him out of his lust filled haze. “I set the pace, not you.” You growled. He let his hands drop from your hips placing them behind his head. “Fine,” he chuckled “ Do your worst woman.”

“I intend to.” You husked teasing the tip of his cock at your entrance. Halfdan let out a strangled moan as he body went still. You continued to tease him, listening to his panting, turn into pleading. You were getting off seeing this man who was so used to taking what he wanted beg for you to give him something. To see him strain against his natural inclination.

As delicious as it was to torture Halfdan and watch him desperate beneath you, watching him writhe and ache as he had made you the whole week, you couldn’t quite bring yourself to leave as you had planned. He had ignited a need deep within your body that you were desperate to satiate.

You leaned forward slipping your tongue into his gaping mouth kissing him deeply, before leaning back and sinking down on his cock. He let out a long shuddering moan as his fingers gripped your hips hard. You knew you’d have bruises there in the morning as proof of your coupling.

As you both panted in the dappled darkness you chuckled   “ Who needs to learn how to be quiet now?“ You said grinding your hips down, taking his thick shaft deeper. “ I don’t fucking care who hears us.” he rasped, one hand leaving your hips to palm your breasts. You leaned forward placing your hands on his chest as you began to ride him.

You started out gently, but the feeling of him underneath your body, buried deep within overtook you with a deep need cum. You wanted to bring him to climax with you, to feel him spill his seed inside you as you came.

You placed your hands behind you on his thighs leaning backward, reveling in the way his thickness filled you. Halfdan’s finger reached in between your legs stroking your clit causing your back to bow, a scream reaching your lips as the pressure deep within your core cracked sending waves of pleasure crashing through your body.

Halfdan sat up abruptly pulling you to his chest as his hips bucked up into, pushing as deep as he could before he reached his own climax spilling himself inside you.

You both panted in the moonlight, the sounds of music and laughter from the camp reaching your intertwined bodies, slowly bringing you back to reality.

Halfdan collapsed backward, pulling you to his chest raising a shaky hand to rub up and down your back and into your hair.  You let out a satisfied sigh as he took your face in both hands, bring it up to look at him.

“Are you satisfied now?” he joked, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Very.” You sighed resting a cheek on his chest closing your eyes. You felt like you could fall asleep right there, naked under the stars with all the gods watching you and you wouldn’t care one bit. " Good." he said rolling you off of him suddenly. You stared at him in disbelief as he groped around the dark forest floor for his clothing. " Where are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said shrugging on his shirt before scooping up your dress and tossing it to you. "After all the distress you caused me today?  I'm not nearly through with you yet woman."

 

 

 


End file.
